


О тех самых кошках

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так чем же знамениты рабонские кошки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О тех самых кошках

**Author's Note:**

> Баба Галка — это такой же прижившийся в фэндоме персонаж, как Прик Рукоблуд и Те Самые Рабонские Кошки
> 
> бета: jotting

— A скажите-ка, господин старший стражник, — певуче сказала вдовая красавица Камилла, вертясь перед зеркалом, — почему в этом городе все так любят кошек?

Из одежды на ней в этот миг были одни лишь шелковые бледно-розовые панталоны с оборками да ожерелье из кораллов, которое вдова так и сяк прикладывала к своей пышной груди.

Завороженный плавными колыханиями розовых оборок, «господин старший стражник» промедлил с ответом, за что был вознагражден чувствительным тычком под ребро.

— Да кто ж эти «все»? — удивился Галк, спохватившись. — Я вот, например, не люблю. Орут, воруют и на сапоги ссут.

С этими словами он потянул с пола штаны, оброненные, неловко сказать, в порыве страсти.

На штанах, на самом заду, сидел огромный черный котище с наглыми желтыми глазами и рваным ухом. Морда у него тоже была драная, а хвост, кем-то когда-то погрызенный, торчал как иные дымовые трубы — под углом.

Каждый волосок кота излучал плохо скрываемую враждебность.

Примерившись дать коту пинка, Галк поймал в зеркале укоризненный взгляд своей купчихи.

— Как можно тиранить животное? — сердито спросила Камилла, легким движением подхватывая кота под пузо и перекладывая его на кровать. — Тем более, здесь, в Рабоне? Ведь ты же не станешь отрицать, что у других горожан к котам какое-то особое отношение? Здесь через каждое слово «кошки»!

Галк подавил ухмылку. Все верно, Камилла была уроженкой Лидо, а значит, очарование легенд, которые рабонцы впитывали с молоком матери, догнало ее довольно поздно.

— Ах, так ты о том случае, когда коты спасли город…

— Спасли город? — купчиха, подводившая губы — невозможно порочная женщина — растерянно заморгала. Галк отбросил штаны на спинку кровати и растянулся на подушках. Щучка клюнула на приманку.

— Ну да, — зевнул он. — Было дело. Эту историю все знают…

— Расскажи! — потребовала Камилла, присаживаясь на край и наваливаясь на Галка своей большой грудью.

— Тому уже сто пятьдесят лет минуло. Рабону тогда пыталось осадить Черное воинство. Черт их знает, кто такие были, какие-то пришлые, страшные, как смертный грех. Хотели, понимаешь, подчинить нас себе, попрать святыни и разграбить городские богатства, — Галк повел пальцем вдоль контуров ожерелья и немедленно получил по рукам. — Наши стояли насмерть. И вот глухой ночью, когда измученные часовые уснули, черные пошли на приступ. Полезли втихую по отвесной стене, становясь друг другу на плечи и передавая вверх мечи и копья. Так бы и сгинул Святой город, но… — Галк сделал паузу. — Но верхний вражина, первым перекинувший ногу через крепостную стену, поставил ее на дрыхнущего кота. Прямо на хвост. Сама знаешь, эти сук… существа везде шляются.

— Ох!

— Ей-богу. Кот заорал так, что перебудил часовых. По некоторым источникам — еще и выцарапал супостату глаза, обрушив пирамиду…

— Брешешь, — кокетливо сказала Камилла, поводя полным белым плечом. — Я слыхала в детстве эту легенду, там вообще не про Рабону было. И уж точно не про кота…

— Это точно, — понизив голос, неспешно признался Галк. — Не про одного. По правде сказать, были там кот и кошка. И уж совсем не сном были заняты эти су… Благословенные животные, когда их потревожили…

— Лжец, — с нежностью сказала Камилла, отсмеявшись. — Соври еще что-нибудь.

— Благая история рабонских кошек уходит глубоко в века. Сама святая Камилла… То есть, прости, святая мученица Рабона, претерпевая гонения в бытность свою на земле, однажды была вынуждена пройтись по улицам города нагишом. Жестокий тиран запретил жителям города предоставлять ей кров и одежду. Несчастная стала молить Господа о милости, дабы не допустить позора, и внезапно… — Галк снова сделал паузу. — Изо всех переулков на площадь полезли кошки. Взяв пару котов на руки, святая прикрыла ими весь срам и, таким образом, посрамила врага именем Господа…

— Как?! — простонала Камилла. Ожерелье на ее груди ходило ходуном. — Как ты это себе представляешь?

— Да вот так, — невозмутимо ответил Галк, укладывая одну могучую длань на роскошные перси Камиллы, а второй сграбастывая розовые шелка. Любовница, вывернувшись, куснула его в ухо.

— Еще расскажи что-нибудь, — потребовала она. — Двух замшелых историй не хватит, чтобы объяснить, почему горожане так любят своих кошек! Чем еще знамениты ваши коты?

— Да ничем, — честно ответил Галк, которому уже надоело бездельно валяться в чем мать родила. — Мышей они ловят, детей развлекают да громко мурчат, как и все коты на свете. Правда, есть еще байка, — добавил он, видя разочарование Камиллы, — о том, что в рабонских котов после смерти превращаются погибшие в битве стражи. Коты, мол, поэтому везде ходят и за всем приглядывают. Я был бы не против, наверное. Хотя мышей с шерстью жрать… Должно быть, со временем привыкаешь.

Он закрыл глаза и вытянулся на подушках. И тут же почувствовал, как пальцы Камиллы гладят старый шрам на его щеке.

— Если однажды вы сдохнете в битве, господин старший стражник, — ласково сказала купчиха, — а мне после этого повстречается старый кот с вот таким украшением… Я возьму его за ухо и буду долго, с наслаждением трепать. Так и зарубите себе на носу… или на хвосте…

Чувствуя, что его женщина вот-вот расплачется, Галк повалил ее на подушки, одной рукой сорвал мешающиеся кораллы, а ногой — пихнул пригревшегося на одеяле кота. Проваливай, мол, приятель. У тебя наверняка есть в Рабоне дела поважнее.

Кот наградил его насмешливым взглядом желтых глаз, ухмыльнулся располосованной мордой и выскользнул в приоткрытое окно.


End file.
